Seddie en el fin del mundo
by Victoire Thomson
Summary: -no saldria contigo aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra En ese momento Sam no sabia lo equivocada que estaba Sam y Freddie tienen que sobrevivir al fin del mundo solos, ¿lo lograran? entra y averigualo
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí está esta nueva historia, espero que les guste**

-000000000(*-*)/0000000000000000(*-*)/000000000000 0000000

Carly, Sam y Freddie se encontraban viendo un especial celebridades bajo el agua en el apartamento de los Shay en ese orden

-Hey bobo- dijo Sam lanzándole un puño de palomitas en la cara

-no estoy de humor Sam- dijo Freddie

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Carly

-bien… ¿conocen a Nora? La chica nueva

Ambas chicas asintieron

-creo que le gusto

Sam y Carly se miraron atónitas un segundo hasta que Sam rompió a reír

-¡oye no te burles! Esto es serio

-claro Freddie, y yo estoy enamorada de ti- respondió Sam riendo aún más fuerte

-eso ya lo sabía- respondió Freddie tratando de seguirle el juego a Sam, solo para molestarla

Sam primero pareció confundido de que Freddie decidiera seguirle el juego pero después volvió a su postura normal

-solo en tus sueños bobo

-admítelo Sam, mueres por mí- dijo Freddie acercándose un par de centímetros a Sam

Ella no retrocedió

-no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra

-ya dejen de coquetearse- rio Carly

Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada

-¡qué asco!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

DING DONG

-¿Carly, podrías abrir?- pidió Spencer desde su habitación

-¡Claro ya voy!- respondió la mayor de los Shay

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Freddie al ver la rapidez con la que Carly atendió la puerta

-Lewbert, dejo una carta

-bien, pues ábrela- pidió Sam

-Sam, no es tuya, es de Carly- la reprendió Freddie

-no estoy hablando contigo ñoño

-ya basta- pidió Carly- la leeré

-ja- Sam se burló y seguido de esto le saco la lengua a Freddie, el cual hizo lo mismo con ella

-¿Pueden guardar silencio?, estoy tratando de leer- dijo Carly

-okey- respondieron los dos

Carly abrió la boca para leer pero Spencer la interrumpió

-¿Quién era?

-Lewber- respondió Sam

-y ¿Qué quería?

-dejo una carta- dijo esta vez Freddie

-Genial, y ¿Qué dice? Pregunto

-es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar- dijo Carly molesta

-espera ¿ese no es el signo del gobierno?- pregunto Spencer

-pues sí, eso creo- respondió Carly

-entonces es algo oficial- dijo Spencer

-Huy Spencer hizo algo ilegal estos últimos días- canturreo Sam

-no… bueno, no que recuerde

-ya cállense y déjenme leer- suplico Carly

-tranquila Carls- dijo Sam

Carly solo rodo los ojos y empezó a leer

_Atención a todos los habitantes, debido a los recientes fenómenos naturales que han estado ocurriendo alrededor de todo el mundo el gobierno ha declarado código rojo, lo cual significa que el mundo entero ha entrado en crisis. El fin del mundo ha llegado. Afortunadamente esto ya estaba predicho. Los científicos de la NASA en un acuerdo con la ONU han propuesto la evacuación de todos los habitantes de la tierra. __Científicos de la Universidad de Hertfordshire han descubierto un nuevo planeta que se encuentra a tan solo 12 años luz del Sol y que se encuentra en zona 'habitable' del Universo. Se trata de un cuerpo que orbita la estrella Tau Ceti, un astro que se puede ver desde la Tierra sin telescopios y que llevaba tiempo siendo objeto de estudio por parte de los astrónomos. El autor principal de la investigación, James Jenkins, ha indicado que el planeta es cien por ciento habitable y que es posible llegar a él gracias a las nuevas "naves espaciales" especialmente diseñadas para tal misión. Ha sido probada antes con "éxito" según lo indico el autor y afirma que es seguro. Debido a esto a partir de la próxima semana los habitantes de cada país serán citados para asignarles un lugar en la nave que corresponda a su país. Cada país tendrá su propia nave y dentro de 28 días el planeta tierra será deshabitado por lo que se les pide a todos los ciudadanos, prestar la mayor atención posible para su cita _

__

0000000000000000000000(*-*)/0000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**Hola, bueno esto es todo, ya sé que es muy poco pero es solo como un experimento, si consigo tan siquiera un Review continuare mi historia, si no lo dejare**

**n/a: sobre el dato del nuevo planeta es cierto, investigue un poco antes de escribir ;) **

**si les gusto comenten**

**es todo **

**besos, Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por sus Reviews. Aquí les dejo este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por leer**

**00000000000000000000 (*-*)/000000000000(*-*)/0000000000000**

Pov Sam

Después de que Carly terminara de leer la carta hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala de los Shay. Yo estaba aterrada. Al principio quise creer que era una especie de broma, pero la carta parecía oficial

Además tenía lógica. En las últimas semanas habían estado ocurriendo un montón de desastres. Inundaciones, terremotos, tsunamis, tornados, tormentas y más. Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente llegaría a la conclusión de que estábamos viviendo el fin del mundo. Lo aterrador era el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. 28 días para ser exactos. 28 días de vida en nuestro planeta, ¿de verdad estábamos tan mal para abandonar la tierra en tan poco tiempo?

Volví a mi casa en cuanto Carly termino de leer. Freddie también volvió a su casa, donde al parecer también había una carta de aviso. Esto era en serio.

Cuando llegue a mi casa también me encontré con una carta. La recogí y la puse sobre la mesa de centro donde mama pudiera leerla en cuanto llegara a casa. Después subí al baño, me deshice de toda mi ropa y entre a la ducha. Necesitaba un baño para relajarme. No podía dejar de pensar en el fin del mundo. Para empezar todo ese asunto de un nuevo planeta ¿de verdad funcionaria? La verdad lo dudaba, y luego estaba eso de quienes irían a ese nuevo plantea. Obviamente no iba a ir cada habitante del planeta, como por ejemplo los países más pobres, ¿Cómo iban a deliberar quien cabe en la nave y quién no? Seguramente se dejarían llevar por el dinero. Los más grandes delincuentes comprarían su lugar en la nave y los más necesitados se quedarían aquí destruyéndose junto con el mundo. La sola idea de pensar en eso me dio nauseas. Trate de relajarme, tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario enloquecería

Cuando salí de ducharme me puse mi pijama y entre en mi cama. Me quede dormida casi al instante. Me hubiera quedado dormida todo el día si no hubiera sido por que mi celular no dejaba de sonar. Al principio trate de ignorarlo pero al final me di por venida y conteste

-¿Qué? – respondí molesta. No sabía quién era

-sí, hola Sam, buenos días- respondió Carly sarcástica del otro lado de la línea

-¿días? ¿Qué hora es?

-5:30, Hora de que te levantes

"Diablos", pensé. Carly y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo tiempo atrás para que ella me llamara todas las mañanas de clases y así no llegara tarde. ¿De verdad estaba pensando en ir a la escuela hoy?

-hoy no iré- respondí

-¿estas enferma?

-nop

-¿entonces?

-bueno… lo que sucede es que ayer me entere que solo tengo 28 días para vivir aquí y no pienso desperdiciarlos yendo a la escuela- respondí- y pienso que tú tampoco deberías

Carly pareció sorprendida ante mi respuesta. Seguro que ella también tenía miedo, y bueno, ¿Quién no?

-creo que tienes razón- me dijo- es una estupidez ir a la escuela

-exacto- concorde con ella

-¿sabes qué? Llamare a Freddie y le diré que él tampoco vaya

-bien, hazlo- respondí. La verdad es que en ese mismo momento, a las cinco de la mañana me daba igual que le llamara al presidente solo para avisarle que no iría a la escuela

-pero igual creo que debemos hacer algo hoy- me dijo

-de acuerdo

-le diré a Freddie y a Spencer que vayamos al parque de diversiones, creo que en este mismo momento lo hare- dijo decidida

-me parece bien

-pasare por ti a las…

-Carly, son las cinco de la mañana. Duérmete y en unas horas me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

-bien- dijo un poco decepcionada- adiós

Conozco a Carly. Sé que estaba nerviosa. Cuando no deja de hablar es que está muy nerviosa. Quizás fui mala amiga al colgarle pero en esos momentos no estaba de ánimo para nada. Seguro Freddie o Spencer la apoyarían ahorita pero en este mismo momento solo quiero dormir

Volví a quedarme dormida. Cuando desperté eran como las diez de la mañana

Baje a la cocina esperando ver a mi mama pero la casa estaba sola. La carta aún estaba sellada. Seguro que mama tubo una noche divertida

Trate de no pensar en eso y fui hacia el refrigerador por un poco de jamón, pero para mí decepción solo había un sándwich a medio comer. Lo tome para verificar que seguía bueno. Al parecer si

"es mejor que nada"- dije para mis adentros y me lo comí

Después me cambie y fui a casa de Carly, aún tenía hambre y Carly siempre tiene jamón

Cuando salí a la calle me di cuenta que estaba desierta, no había ni una sola gente. Inmediatamente me llene de miedo. Estuve a punto de volver a mi casa pero no ganaría nada con quedarme enserada y además de verdad tenía hambre. Respire hondo y me fui a paso rápido a la casa de Carly

Cuando llegue Lewbert me empezó a gritar cosas. Casi sonreí al verlo. Llegue al apartamento de Carly y abrí la puerta sin tocar

-hola Sam- saludo Spencer

-hola- respondí y fui directo a la cocina

-Carly quiere que vayamos al parque de diversiones- comento

-sí, lo se

-no sé si quiera ir- me dijo muy serio

-ni yo. Las calles están completamente solas. Parece una ciudad fantasma

-hoy ire por comida y ropa. Ya sabes, provisiones para el viaje. Podemos ir todos si quieres

Asentí

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El gran día había llegado

Los 27 días restantes pasaron terriblemente rápido. Al principio nadie salía de su casa pero después de dos semanas la gente comenzó a salir desesperadamente, como si no quisieran desperdiciar más tiempo. Todo era un desastre. Alrededor de todo el mundo la gente se suicidaba por montones. Hubo varios incendios en hospitales y prisiones, obviamente provocados. La gente estaba enloqueciendo. Casi agradecí que llegara el gran día, aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa y triste para hacerlo.

Cuando mama leyó la carta entro en estado de depresión. Se emborracho cada uno de los 27 días restantes. Nuestros boletos para la nave llegaron cuando faltaban como quince días. Al parecer Melanie (que no se había molestado en llamar siquiera) se sentaría junto a mí en un tercer piso y a mama la separarían de nosotras en el quinto piso de la nave. Pero mama decidió quedarse en la tierra. Ella tenía la idea de que nació en la tierra y moriría ahí. Trate de hacerla entrar en razón pero cada día estaba más borracha y no pude hacerlo. Tampoco quería dejarla sola pero me aterraba la idea de quedarme. Finalmente ella me dijo que yo me salvara y se despidió de mí.

Yo tome mis cosas y fui al departamento de Carly. Me iría con ella hasta Washington que es donde despegaría la nave. A ella y a Freddie les toco en el mismo piso que yo pero en asientos demasiado separados

Cuando llegue a su casa estaban ahí Spencer, Carly, Freddie y su mama

-hey- dije sin ánimos

-hola- dijeron todos a coro

-¿y tu mama, querida?- me pregunto la señora Benson

-am… ella me alcanzara en Washington, nos sentaremos juntas así que no importa. Es solo que quería ir con mis amigos

Cuando dije eso Carly se rompió a llanto y corrió a abrazarme. Freddie y Spencer hicieron lo mismo. Al final también se unió la señora Benson

-bien- dijo Marisa- yo los llevare en mi carro. Debemos irnos ahora para poder alcanzar el avión. Me imagino que el aeropuerto debe estar saturado

Y efectivamente así estaba. Cada una de las personas en Seattle estaban ahí y todas estaban desesperadas por irse. Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana y la nave partiría a las 8 de la noche pero nadie quería quedarse sin lugar

Cuando llegamos Spencer y la mama de Freddie fueron a comprar los boletos y nosotros tres nos quedamos solos. Nadie hablaba

-hola- dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Voltee y me encontré con Gibby

-hey Gibs- salude feliz. No lo había visto desde hace como 30 días

Freddie y Carly también lo saludaron emotivamente

-esto es un desastre ¿no?- dijo

-ni que lo digas- respondió Carly

-tengo que irme, solo vine a saludar- dijo- supongo que nos veremos en Washington

-supongo- dije

Y todos nos abrazamos. Nadie quería admitirlo pero ese abrazo supo a despedida, del tipo de despedida en el que parecía un adiós para siempre

Carly comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero se contuvo cuando vio a Spencer y Marisa llegar

-tuvimos suerte. Nuestro avión es el siguiente. Despegara como en dos horas

Todos buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos. Como no encontramos nos sentamos en el piso. Las dos horas pasaron casi enseguida. Estábamos al final de la fila para abordar el avión cuando llego una mujer corriendo hacia nosotros. La mujer pareció feliz cuando vio a la mama de Freddie en la fila y corrió con ella

-Marisa, gracias a dios que te encuentro- dijo la señora

Marisa pareció emocionarse y abrazo a la desconocida

-oh Claudia, que bueno verte aquí- dijo la señora Benson

-paso algo- dijo Claudia sin rodeos

-¿Qué sucede?

-sabes, cada avión debe tener por lo menos cinco enfermeras y en el siguiente avión solo hemos podido localizar tres. Te necesitamos

-¡oh no! Yo no dejare a mi Freddie- respondió alterada la señora Benson

-no lo entiendes, es realmente necesario

-ni que fuera la única enfermera en todo Seattle

-son órdenes del director. Además en este vuelo ya van las cinco enfermeras necesarias

- de ninguna manera dejare a mi hijo solo- sentencio

En eso llego un policía junto con un hombre de traje

-¿hay algún problema, señoritas?- dijo el hombre de traje

-si- respondió Claudia- la señora se rehúsa a cumplir su deber como enfermera

El hombre volteo a ver a la mama de Freddie

-usted no entiende. Es mi hijo. No lo dejare solo

-mama- dijo Freddie- está bien. Nos veremos allá. Además nos sentaremos juntos. Estaré bien

Marisa iba a reclamar cuando el policía prácticamente la jalo y se la llevo perdiéndola entre la multitud

-es nuestro turno- dijo Spencer

Estábamos a punto de subir cuando el guardia de la puerta nos retuvo a Freddie y a mí

-¿algún problema oficial?- pregunto Spencer poniéndose delante de nosotros

-si, estos boletos no corresponden a este vuelo, es el siguiente- dijo el hombre

-no, es una equivocación ¿ve? Aquí dice vuelo de las 11:00 am que es este

-escuche señor. Este avión ya está lleno, ellos no pueden pasar

-esto no es justo- reclame yo- nosotros compramos boletos para este vuelo. No nos puede hacer esto

-llamare a mi supervisor- informo el hombre

Seguido de eso saco una radio y comenzó a murmurar en él. Al cabo de dos minutos un hombre llego con nosotros

-¿algún problema?- dijo el hombre

-si- dijo Spencer molesto- nosotros tenemos boletos para este viaje y este hombre no nos deja pasar- y le mostro los boletos

El hombre analizo los boletos un momento y después dijo

-si, en cuanto a eso ha sido una confusión. Mire, aunque usted tenga estos boletos, el gobierno nos obliga a enviar a cinco enfermeras y dos doctores en cada avión. Sus boletos están justo en medio, que es el lugar en el que estamos obligados a colocar a los doctores. La señorita que les vendió los boletos debió confundirse con tanta gente

Freddie y yo nos miramos asustados

-y eso ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?

-no podemos colocarlos en otro lugar dentro de este avión, porque ya está lleno. Pero podemos ponerlos en otro vuelo, déjeme revisar- dijo y saco un celular. Estuvo tecleando un rato hasta que finalmente dijo- sí. Hay dos lugares disponibles en el vuelo de las 12:30. No será mucha la diferencia y tendrán lugares en primera clase

No me agradaba la idea de esperas una hora y media más pero la primera clase me convenció

-solo serán los lugares de ellos dos- aclaro el hombre- ustedes pueden abordar este viaje- dijo señalando a Carly y Spencer

-bueno…- dije yo- supongo que no pasa nada si nos separamos un poco ¿no? Nos encontraremos allá

Carly y Spencer asintieron y nos despedimos de ellos. Freddie y yo volvimos a sentarnos en un rincón hasta que pasara la hora. Durante ese tiempo hubo un gran silencio incomodo

Solo esperamos una hora y después fuimos a nuestro nuevo vuelo. El mismo hombre que nos ofreció la primera clase nos guio hasta ella y después nos dejo

Treinta minutos después estábamos volando rumbo a Washington. A mitad del vuelo hubo una turbulencia demasiado fuerte. Por un momento creí que el avión iba a caer. Tome la mano de Freddie y él la apretó. Cuando la turbulencia paso voltee a ver a Freddie, él me miro de vuelta pero ninguno de los dos separamos nuestras manos. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo. Supongo que el fin del mundo me estaba afectando

Cuando llegamos allá apenas tuvimos tiempo de ir por nuestras cosas y buscar a Carly, Spencer y la mama de Freddie. No tuvimos suerte. Al final decidimos ir por algo de comer antes de abordar

Llegamos a un restaurante que estaba más o menos solo y ordenamos unos tacos. Aunque lucían deliciosos no pude dar ni un solo bocado. Freddie tampoco parecía tener demasiada hambre. Dejamos los tacos ahí y salimos sin pagar, ya que Freddie argumento que en el fin del mundo todo es gratis, yo no dije nada porque no llevaba dinero

A las 7:30 Freddie dijo que ya era hora de abordar la nave. Estábamos en camino cuando un hombre tomo a Freddie del brazo y le soltó un puñetazo limpio en la cara

-¿¡qué diablos te pasa!?- grite yo al hombre. El volteo hacia donde estaba yo y también se preparó para golpearme pero lo esquive

-no lo entienden- dijo el extraño- les estoy salvando la vida

-está loco- dijo Freddie ya recuperado del golpe

-esto es una trampa- dijo el hombre- no dejare que más personas inocentes mueran

Abrí mi boca para responder cuando de repente sentí un golpe en mi cabeza. Caí al piso aturdida. Trate de levantarme pero recibí otro golpe

-Freddie- dije aterrada. El me tomo del brazo y me iba a ayudar a levantarme cuando el mismo hombre lo golpeo

-no seas estúpido niño- le siseo el hombre a Freddie- deja que tu novia muera. Así no sufrirá más

-esta demente- respondió Freddie, que ahora también estaba en el piso

-me lo agradecerán- respondió el hombre y dicho esto le dio una patada a la cabeza de Freddie. De inmediato Freddie cayó desmayado. Quise levantarme para ayudar a Freddie y darle una lección a ese estúpido pero de repente sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza y mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Trate de obligarme a mantenerme despierta pero no pude y de repente todo se volvió negro

Cuando desperté de nuevo todo estaba solo. Busque a Freddie con la mirada y lo encontré a un par de metros de mi sentado con las manos en la cara

-¿Freddie?- pregunte

El volteo a verme. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-se han ido- me dijo- la nave se ha ido. Nos hemos quedado solos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola. Bueno este capítulo no me gustó tanto. Quería ser más descriptiva y todo pero como que no me salió. Ahora la historia es básicamente de como Sam y Freddie sobreviven al fin del mundo solos**

**Prometo mejorar en el próximo capitulo**

**Dejen revies si les gusto. Nos vemos a la próxima**

**Bye**

**PD: este capítulo esta así como muy dramático, si les gusto así comenten pero tengo la idea de no hacer los capítulos tan dramáticos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola chicos! De verdad lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estuve muy ocupada con los trabajos finales y los semestrales y no tenía cabeza para nada… de verdad lo lamento**

**Pero aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo de esta historia**

**Espero que la disfruten C:**

**000000000000000000000000(*-*)/000000000(*-*)/0000000000000000000000000000000**

POV SAM

No lo podía creer, ahora Freddie y yo estábamos atrapados en el fin del mundo. El mundo se estaba acabando y nosotros nos acabaríamos con él. Me quede sentada un rato más, no me quería levantar, y no podría aunque quisiera, estaba paralizada del pánico. Me quede ahí sentada en el piso, a unos pocos metros de Freddie. No sentía nada, ni frio ni calor y tampoco era consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Solo pensaba en mama. Debí quedarme con ella en casa, así al menos ahora estaría en su compañía, ahora mismo de seguro ella estaría ahogada de alcohol y yo estoy aquí, sentada en una banqueta tratando de no llorar como una bebe

Estaba tan hundida en mi mente que di un gran salto cuando Freddie toco mi hombro

-no quería asustarte- dijo Freddie en tono de disculpas. Él aún tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, no podía culparlo, él al menos si había desahogado la impotencia de estar aquí atrapados

-no importa- respondí en un susurro

-creo que debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo Freddie

Hasta entonces no había levantado la vista de mis zapatos, cuando lo hice me di cuenta que la ciudad estaba totalmente oscura y sola. Era terrorífico. De nuevo no quería moverme hasta que caí en cuenta que no quería quedarme dormida en medio de la calle con la ciudad así

-creo que tienes razón- dije un poco más segura

Freddie se levantó y me extendió la mano para ayudarme, la tome y ambos estuvimos de pie. Él saco su celular para alumbrar un poco. El celular en realidad no alumbraba mucho generalmente, pero en esta situación, en medio de total oscuridad, era como la luz más brillante que jamás había visto

Él se colocó delante de mí alumbrando el camino. Llegamos a una calle llena de casas (vacías obviamente). Pero era una calle privada, ya saben, todas esas casas bonitas donde solo viven ricos y cosas así

Freddie comenzó a caminar escogiendo una casa al azar

-Sam, creo que esta casa está abierta- susurro Freddie

-entonces creo que NO debemos entrar ahí- respondí

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- contesto confundido (N/A: amo cuando ellos dos dicen esta frase juntos)

-pues no se… no me da confianza- dije yo- ¿y si alguien más está ahí?

En eso escuche algunos pasos desde adentro

-¡tienes razón! ¡Vámonos!- susurro/grito Freddie

Ambos corrimos lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos permitieron hasta que tire a Freddie detrás de un arbusto

-ssshhh- dije yo

El asintió

Nos quedamos ahí un rato pero como no escuchamos nada salimos de ahí. Ya debían ser como las diez de la noche y me estaba congelando

-ven, busquemos una casa, que este cerrada esta vez- dije yo

Freddie no respondió y solo siguió caminando. Al final nos decidimos por una pequeña casa al final de la calle. Intentamos abrirla pero, efectivamente, estaba cerrada. Saque un par de pasadores de mi cabeza y en diez segundos la puerta ya estaba abierta

Freddie paso primero porque él tenía el celular, después pase yo. La casa parecía sola. Estaba totalmente oscura y fría

-busca la cocina- dije yo

-Sam… ¿enserio estás pensando en comer?

-no zope, para buscar velas, cerillos o algo así. La pila de tu celular no será eterna

Freddie me miro como si fuera la primera vez que decía algo inteligente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpí

-¿Qué esperas? Me estoy congelando

-oh, cierto- respondió y a tientas fue caminando hasta llegar a la cocina. En todo el tiempo que tardamos en llegar desde la entrada a la cocina un montón de cosas escalofriantes pasaron por mi cabeza, desde fantasmas, hasta un loco asesino escondido en la oscuridad esperando a que alguien entre para cortarlo por la garganta. Inconscientemente me pegue más a Freddie. Si él lo noto no dijo nada ni se alejo

En la cocina comenzamos a buscar velas, encendedores, cerillos o algo. Para nuestra fortuna había un par de velas y una caja llena de cerillos

-genial- dije yo aliviada

-dame las velas para encenderlas- pidió Freddie

Lo hice y el encendió las velas

-una para ti- dijo pasándome una- y la otra la llevare yo

Con las velas encendidas ahora podía ver mejor, además que desprendían un poco de calor. No tanto como para calentarme pero al menos algo, una calidez que me hacía sentir más segura

-ven- me dijo Freddie- vamos a buscar las habitaciones. Con suerte habrán olvidado alguna cobija, espero

Asentí

La casa solo era de un piso y solo tenía una habitación. Era la casa de una pareja porque la cama era matrimonial y había dos guardarropas en la habitación

Freddie abrió uno de ellos y, para nuestra fortuna ese armario estaba lleno. Yo abrí el otro y no estaba lleno, pero tampoco estaba totalmente vacío. Deje la vela a un lado en un lugar donde pudiera alumbrarme y busque algo para cubrirme. Encontré un gran abrigo de piel. Era como cinco tallas más grande que yo, pero al menos era caliente y me quitaba el frio. Continúe buscando cobijas o algo para poder dormir. Abrí un cajón que tenía tres cobijas. Iba a avisarle a Freddie cuando el hablo

-oye Sam, encontré cobijas aquí

-sí, yo también ¿Cuántas encontraste?-pregunte

-Humm… dos ¿y tú?

-tres, te gane bobo- respondí contenta. No sé por qué pero me gusto ganarle, aunque sea en eso

Espere la respuesta de Freddie pero el solo resoplo y aunque no lo vi, estoy segura que rodo los ojos

Tome las tres cobijas y mi vela y me acerque a la cama, Freddie hizo lo mismo

De repente fui consciente de que solo había una sola cama, voltee a ver a Freddie tratando de averiguar qué es lo que planeaba hacer pero él estaba distraído poniendo sus cobijas encima de la cama

-amm… ¿Freddie?- lo llame

-¿Qué quieres, Sam?

-solo hay una cama

Él primero abrió mucho los ojos, luego hizo una mueca de disgusto y después tomo sus cobijas de mala gana

-supongo que quieres que duerma en el piso ¿no?- me dijo

No podía creer que Freddie estuviera a dormir en el piso solo por mí, estaba emocionada porque era lo más lindo que había hecho por mí pero no quería que se notara así que dije

-la verdad, esperaba que durmieras en la sala o algo así

No lo dije enserio, tenía miedo de quedarme sola en una casa desconocida y abandonada pero me gusta molestarlo

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, ni creas! No iré yo solo a dormir fuera- declaro

-¿te da miedo?- pregunte, solo para molestarlo un poco mas

-humm… no, claro que no ¿miedo yo? Ja-ja yo no conozco la palabra miedo, por supuesto que no tengo miedo- respondió Freddie. Estaba mintiendo, Freddie siempre responde así cuando esta mintiendo

-entonces… demuéstralo. Duerme en el sillón de la sala

-¡No!- declaro al instante

Alce las cejas comprimiendo una sonrisa. Freddie lo noto

-es solo que… no quiero dejarte sola… ¿y si te pasa algo?

Me puse roja como tomate cuando lo escuche decir eso, por suerte la luz de las velas no era tan fuerte para que Freddie lo notara

-estoy bien- respondí. Sabía que no se iría de todas maneras y me gusta molestarlo

-no hay manera que te deje sola, Sam- dijo decidido

Tenía miedo de que si seguía insistiendo se fuera así que cedi

-bien, como quieras- dije encogiéndome de hombros

El tomo un par de cobijas y una almohada y se acostó en el piso

Yo me acosté en la cama y me tape. Trate de dormir pero simplemente no podía. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, la verdad no sé cuántas, hasta que me di por vencida

-¿Freddie?- susurre

-¿sí?- respondió

-¿te desperté?

-no, no podía dormir

-yo tampoco- dije yo

Me mordí el labio antes de volver a hablar. Me sentía estúpida preguntando, pero realmente lo necesitaba

-¿Freddie?

-¿Qué quieres, Sam?

-¿quieres subir a la cama?

Él se tomó un tiempo antes de responder

-¿hablas… hablas enserio?

-sí, digo… solo si tú quieres

-seguro- susurro

Yo me hice a una orilla y él se acostó en la otra

-¿Freddie?- pregunte de nuevo

-dime

-¿Por qué crees que nos pasó esto? Quiero decir… ya sabes ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué diablos ese maldito hombre nos detuvo aquí? ¿Crees que hablaba enserio con todo eso del engaño y no sé qué mierda más?

-¿ya revisaste si aún tienes tu boleto?- me pregunto

-la verdad no se me había ocurrido- dije yo sintiéndome estúpida

-bueno, pues a mí si… yo ya no tengo mi boleto

-¿crees que ese hombre nos golpeó solo por quitarnos nuestros boletos?- pregunte

-bueno… es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora

-maldita sea- dije yo- no es justo

-lo sé- dijo Freddie

Después de eso ya no dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Al despertar sentí un brazo pesado encima de mí. Trate de levantarme pero Freddie me estaba aplastando. Me di por vencida y solo me quede ahí bajo los brazos de Freddie, hasta que sentí algo picudo por mi abdomen. Me pregunte qué era eso y moví a Freddie un poco para poder ver pero al moverme la cosa picuda quedo en la zona baja de mi abdomen, cerca de mi zona intima. De repente supe que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Quede tan aterrorizada que avente a Freddie lejos de mí

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- respondió el completamente aterrado

Yo no sabía que decirle, él se levantó de la cama con ese bulto escondido en sus pantalones

-Sam ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-tu… tu…- mierda ni siquiera podía hablar

-¿yo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Y por qué estás tan roja?

Me dio tanta pena que me viera sonrojada que me tape con la cobija hasta arriba de mi cabeza ¡estúpido! ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta?

-¿Sam? ¿Qué es lo que…?- no termino de preguntar, creo que ya se había dado cuenta

Sentí como tomo su almohada, supongo que para taparse, aunque ya no entendía porque si yo ya estaba tapada

Me atreví a salir de las cobijas y lo vi a él tratando de salir del cuarto con la almohada entre sus piernas, estaba totalmente rojo, después escuche como se cerraba una puerta. De repente tuve miedo que el idiota se hubiera salido de la casa y me haya dejado aquí. Me levante de la cama

-¿Freddie?- llame

Él no respondió

-¡Freddie! ¿Dónde estás?

De nuevo no respondió

-¡Freddie maldita sea! ¡Responde!- dije desesperada. De repente me dio miedo de que alguien más haya entrado a la casa y se haya llevado a Freddie

-estoy en el baño, Sam- dijo Freddie con voz apenas audible

-¡diablos, me asustaste bobo!

De nuevo no respondió pero al menos ya estaba más tranquila. Volví al cuarto a esperarlo para poder salir de aquí, aunque la verdad no tenía idea a donde ir. Esperaba que el diera algunas ideas

Tardo más de lo que esperaba, cuando salió estaba bastante sonrojado y con la cabeza baja

-hey- dijo en voz baja

-¿te divertiste en el baño?- pregunte para molestarlo

-no es gracioso, Sam

No pude evitarlo más y me reí como maniaca mientras me revolcaba en la cama

-basta, Sam- pidió Freddie

Trate de parar pero no pude y esta vez me reí mas fuerte aun. Se sentía bien reír, como si todas las preocupaciones desaparecieran por un minuto

-no parecías divertida esta mañana cuando estabas entretenida viéndolo- dijo Freddie

Sabía que lo dijo solo para molestarme. Y lo logro. Inmediatamente deje de reír y aunque trate de no hacerlo me puse roja como tomate

Esta vez fue el turno de Freddie de reír, aunque no se rio como yo, solo unas cuantas carcajadas, pero si parecía divertido

Le arroje una almohada para callarlo

-eso no es divertido, Freddie

El abrió la boca para responder cuando yo lo interrumpí

-mejor hay que pensar que vamos a hacer- dije yo- no nos podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, ni siquiera todo el día. Me muero de hambre

Freddie tardo un momento en responder

-bueno… el centro comercial no queda tan lejos de aquí, podemos ir por ropa, comida y algunas provisiones y después vemos que haremos

Asentí de acuerdo

-pero Sam, no quiero volver aquí, ya sabes, por lo de ayer. El hombre que estaba en la casa. No estoy seguro que todas estas casas estén solas y si hay personas que se quedaron debe haber alguna razón, y no una buena exactamente

-tienes razón- dije yo- pero mejor lo pensamos allá ¿de acuerdo? Ahora mismo no tengo cabeza si no es para pensar en comida

Freddie asintió de acuerdo y ambos salimos de la casa

0000000000000000000(*-*)/000000000000000000000000000(*-*)/00000000000000000

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, comentario, duda o lo que sea por favor dejen un Review. Así sabré si les gusto**

**De nuevo lamento el haber tardado en actualizar tanto, en verdad lo siento. Desde ahora actualizare más pronto. **

**DEJA UN REVIEW son gratis y no dejare de molestar hasta que lo hayas hecho**

**¿Lo has dejado ya?**

**¿Lo has dejado ya?**

**¿Lo has dejado ya?**

**¿Lo has dejado ya?**

**¿ya? **

**Si no lo has dejado déjalo**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Bye**


End file.
